Confessions of a Teen Mom
by LilBitOfRain
Summary: It's not easy being a teen mom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've wanted to write this story for the longest time after watching "Teen mom 2" which btw is kind of a stupid show. Tbh I don't know much about pregnancy and stuff like that but imma try to write this as best I can :D So here is the story. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. By the way, there will probably be OOC-ness and I'm not sure if there will be any OC's we'll see. OK _now_ here is the story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to Inos 'part?"<p>

"Oh yeah! Totally!"

"Hey did you hear, Ino's having a party!"

Walking down my schools hallway can't be done without hearing something about my best friend Ino's party. Sure she always throws the best parties, but when you're her best friend and go to them pretty much every weekend, they get old. Sakura drowned everyone out when she entered English class. As soon as she sat down Ino barged in and parked herself in front of Sakuras desk.

'So Sakura.. Are you coming to my New Year's party?" Ino asked

"Um.. sure why not?" Sakura replied. She wasn't much of a party person but she knew my her boyfriend, Sasuke would be going to it.

Just then the bell rang signalling first period to begin. Ino smiled and left the room to go to her own homeroom. Sakura sighed and got her English books out. She glanced at the clock. Her Sensei was always late. Just then her Sensei, Kakashi entered the room. He walked over to his desk and placed his belongings on the his desk.

"Good morning class. Sorry I just got lost on the path of life." He gave a hidden smile

Geez. It's the same excuse all the time.

"Ok class get out your English text books and turn to page 69."

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day rang meaning it was time to go home. Sakura opened her locker and scurried to get her books into her bag. She knew that if she made Sasuke wait for her, he would get mad and break up with her and she really didn't want that to happen. As soon as she got her last book in her bag she shut her locker closed and bolted out the door, not even saying good bye to her blonde best friend who stood there with a frown on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke! Sorry I'm late I-"<p>

"Just get in the car." Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura shut her mouth and got into his car. Half the car ride was silent until Sakura broke it.

"So are you going to the party?" Sakura asked

"Hn." The same reply he gave to almost all her questions

Sakura nodded and stayed quiet. The rest of the car ride was silent. When they reached Sakuras house, Sakura got out, giving Sasuke a wave. Of course Sasuke ignored it and just drove off. Sakura dropped her hand to her side and her smile dropped.

"I'm home" Sakura called as she entered the small Victorian home. When the pinkette heard nothing she assumed her parents were still at work. She climbed the old stairs and opened her bedroom door, entering the pink and green bedroom. Dropping her bag by the side of her bed, she jumped onto her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>It was the girls get together day. They were all there. Well except for Sakura...<p>

"Ugh I can't believe her! It's like she's totally forgotten about us!" Ino yelled as she drank a little bit of water.

"Ino.. try to come down a bit, were in a crowded restaurant." Hinata said quietly

"Ino's right, every since she started dating Sasuke she's completely shut us out of her life. " Tenten agreed

"I'm sure she'll realize what she's doing and return to her old self, after all I think you were like that with my cousin." Hinata said as she turned to Tenten with a smile

Tenten stiffened upon hearing that. "No I didn't"

* * *

><p>Walking down the trailer in the cherry blossom brought a lot of memories for the rosette. She stopped at the familer bench in a little clearing. After wiping away some snow she sat on top of it and closed her eyes.<p>

_"Let go of me!" Sakura squeaked_

_"What ever you say." Sasuke said as he took Sakura off his shoulders and set her down on the picnic bench. He then knelt down infront of her and smiled. Something he doesn't do too often._

_"Sakura I know you probably only think of me as a best friend.. but will you.. be my girlfriend." He said quietly and quickly looked down. He was nervous. All Sakura could do was stare at her long time best friend in shock. Her best friend.. who shes always loved back had finally done something she could never do. Instead of answering him with a yes or no she jumped into his arms and gave him a big bear hug. _

_"yes.."_

* * *

><p>Sakura got up from her spot and walked up to the biggest cherry blossom tree in the forest. After wiping away some snow, she placed her hand on the carving that has been there for a long time.<p>

_Sasuke let go of her hand and took out a small pocket knife. He turned around and smirked at the young pinkette when she gasped._

_"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I just have a surprise." He smirked and turned to the tree. I stood there for a few minutes and when he moved to the side my face held a big smile._

_There on the tree was "S.U+S.H= [heart] carved into it._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappie :D if you have any suggestions PLEASE message me or leave it in a review :) Thank you so much to Pink Lady410 and Kare Lover 4ever**

**Kare Lover 4ever: It will probably come in about 2-3 chapters after this one. I honeslty think I should just change the name to "Confessions of a girl who's 16 and pregnant" or something like that because it will take a while before she actually becomes one.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sakura currently stood infront of a mirror of a small dressing room in a dress shop. So far she had gone through 6 dresses, all not suiting her personal interest. She currently had on a plain pink dress that went to her knees. <em>Nahh<em> she thought and tried on the last dress. It was a strapless metallic dress that hugged her body perfectly. She smiled at her appearance. _Sasuke will love this one._

* * *

><p>Sakura was now standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom. She was in the metallic dress with black peep-toe pumps. Her hair was down and curled a little. After being satisfied she grabbed her leather clutch and her black coat and headed downstairs. Walking into her living room, she saw her mom lying on the sofa reading a book. When she sensed her daughters presence, she looked up. After a few minutes of silence Sakuras mother got up and embraced her daughter.<p>

"Oh Sakura you look gorgeous!" She cooed as she pinched her cheeks

"Thanks Mom, Sasukes outside waiting for me so I should go, I'll be home around 3 am."

"Ok.. But Sakura remember, no funny business. Don't get too drunk and don't let anyone take advantage of you." Sakuras mom warned her

Sakura turned to the door. "Don't worry Mom, I won't do anything like that."

Sakura turned the door knob and saw Sasukes Nissan GT-R Spec V. She smiled and headed towards his car. She got in silently and wrapped the seatbelt around her.

* * *

><p>The car ride was pretty silent and soon they made it to Inos house or um mansion. We both got out and Sasuke came around and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then bent over and whispered "Remember no flirting you're mine." in my ear. I nodded and he kissed my cheek. When we got in the sound of techno music and chit-chat surrounded us. I turned around to find Sasuke gone. <em>He probably went to go find his friends. <em>I thought. I walked around the huge ballroom until I found Ino who was grabbing a glass of champagne. I was about to call her name but realized that she probably wouldn't hear me anyways. I went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped but turned around and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Sakura so glad you could come!" She shouted loud, trying to beat the loud music. She then turned back to the table and grabbed another glass and handed it to me. I accepted it and drank it.

"Come on this party isn't gonna last forever. Lets go dance before the countdown!" She grabbed my hand and motioned me over to the dance floor

* * *

><p>Ino and I were dancing, having fun. I suddenly felt a hand grab my butt. Thinking it was Sasuke I turned around and smiled but it quickly dropped. It was a total stranger.<p>

"Hey baby, wanna dance with me." He said as he smiled a really creepy smile

"Um.. n-no thanks." I declined, slightly intimidated

"Aw now don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you." He then grabbed my arm harshly

"What-Stop it! Let go!" Sakura closed my eyes shut and tried to get out of his grasp. She soon opened it when she felt him let go. The man was on his back, Sasuke in front of me, glaring daggers into the man.

"Don't touch my girlfriend you scum!." He kicked the man one last time, turned to me and grabbed my hand gently pulling me away from the dance floor. He took me upstairs into one of Inos extra rooms. It was a little living room.

"Sakura I thought you were stronger then that, You should have been able to defend yourself." He spoke calmly.

"Sorry I was just scared." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Hey Sakura I was thinking, we have been dating for over a year now..." He started

"And?"

"I think we're ready to be sexually active."

She stood there shocked. She never knew that would ever come out of his mouth.

"Um.. I don't know. I'm not ready."

"Oh come on Sakura, everyones doing it."

"I don't even have any protection."

"Don't worry about that, I got it all taken care of." He then reached into his pocket and grabbed a condom.

"Sakura we can't really be a couple until we have sex."

"Um well I guess it won't hurt"

He then smiled and grabbed her wrist gently. Entering a spare bedroom. And on that night something happened that would change her life.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chappie I hope you liked it :) R&amp;R Sorry it's a little short, I just want to get it over with so I could get to the good parts.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg thank you so much to everyone that favorited, alerted and left reviews. That was so nice of all of you :) Remember if you have any ideas/suggestions please PM me or leave it in a review. Sorry for being a bit late. I've wrriten and re-written this chapter over a billion times.**

* * *

><p>Rays of sunshine landed on the young girl as she yawned and got out of her bed. It was a Monday. The worst day of the week. After doing her morning routine she headed downstairs and was immediately surrounded by the scent of bacon and eggs. She sat down at the table and stuffed her face with breakfast. 10 minutes later, the girl was out the door and heading to her boyfriends car. Off to school<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since you-know-what happened. For Sasuke it was nothing, he wasn't a virgin before anyways. For Sakura it was awkward for her every time she was around him, that night flashed in her mind and she would just look down and blush. They walked in the halls until they reached the pinkettes locker. Sasuke bent down and kissed her before turning away and walking to his own locker. Sakura was about to open her locker when Ino leaned on the locker next to her.<p>

"Hey Sakura." Ino smiled

"Hi Ino." Inos smile dropped and was replaced with a frown

"Sakura when was the last time we all hung out?"

"I-"

"No Sakura, that was a rhetorical question. I just want to say that I can't believe you'd choose your boyfriend over your friends." Ino raised her voice a little.

"Well I've just been busy."

"Yeah busy fucking your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes

"Ino!" Sakura frowned. She couldn't believe her best friend would say that.

"What ever I'm out, you can come back any time." Ino turned around and walked off leaving Sakura frozen.

* * *

><p>Sakura was now in her room doing her homework. It had been a few days since the Ino incident and it was killing Sakura mentally. She knew that Ino was mad at her, along with her other friends, but she didn't want to give Sasuke up either. Most girls would do anything to be with Sasuke and Sakura felt special being his. The young girl suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Dropping her pencil she ran to the bathroom and puked. After she flushed the toilet she put a hand on her stomach. She turned to the mirror and examined herself. She looked fine. <em>Must have just been something I ate<em>. She thought. She went back to her room and picked up her pencil getting back to work. Suddenly she felt her stomach about to give up. She then ran again to the bathroom and puked some more. After washing her face she stared at herself. She was fine so why did she keep throwing up? All of a sudden flashbacks from health class and "the talk" her parents gave her spun around in her head. Sakura froze. _No _Sakura thought, fearing the worst. She ran out the bathroom, grabbed her car keys and ran into her car. She droved down to the closest pharmacy. Running in she slowed down when she noticed the stares people were giving her. She casually walked down the aisle until she reached a certain isle. She was now face-to-face with rows of home pregnancy test. She grabbed a few random ones and ran to the only available counter. The cashier was a middle-aged woman who looked at Sakura with a disgusted look as she scanned her tests and told her the price. 15 minutes later Sakura was in her bathroom staring at 3 positive pregnancy tests. Sakura wrapped them in toilet paper and dumped them in the trash. She dropped to the ground and cried. _No! Why me! _she kept repeating in her head over and over again. She cried until her eyes could no longer provide tears.

* * *

><p>"Sakura we're home and we got dinner!" She heard here mom call from downstairs. <em>Oh no! <em>Sakura started to panic. She quickly wiped her face and ran downstairs. She saw her mom placing take-out Chinese food into 3 plates and her dad was seated at the dinner table reading the newspaper. Sakura took several breaths before she approached her mom. She offered to help her mom set up. 10 minutes later the Harunos were sitting around the table eating rice and dumplings. Sakura looked down. Suddenly she felt less hungry. She felt careless. She knew she couldn't do this. She had to tell her parents. Every time she tried she would lose her voice and look back down.

"Sakura is there something wrong?" Her father asked with worry staining his tone. She took another deep breath. She knew they would find out soon anyways. Why not get it over with?

"Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you but you have to promise you won't be mad." She was now close to tears

"What is it honey?" He mother asked worriedly

"Promise first."

"We promise we won't be mad." Her parents said in unison

"Mom, Dad..-deep breath- I'm pregnant.." Her voice trailed off. There was a very awkward silence before her father frowned.

"Sakura are you kidding me?" He asked, trying to hold back his anger.

"No..." She was now trying her hardest to keep her tears in.

"What is your problem! Did we not give you the talk. Ever heard of something called "waiting"! I can't believe my sweet innocent girl would go out and do such things-

"Ok I get it! I'm a terrible daughter blah blah blah. Can't you go a little easy on me?" Sakura interrupted her father. Tears now replaced with anger.

"Go easy on you? For going and spreading your legs. You're 16 for goodness sakes." He spat out

"It was an accident. Nobody's perfect! You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"You're right.. I'm sorry. Sorry I have a slut for a daughter." He finished and stormed out the room. Sakura sat there shocked. She was now back on the verge of tears. She looked up when she heard her mothers soft voice.

"Sakura please forgive your father. He just wasn't sure how to deal with the news. -Sigh- I must say I'm very disappointed in you Sakura. However I'm not going to scold you or anything. When did you find out you were... pregnant." Her mother said with a sort of monotone.

"Today.. mom help me! I don't know what to do!" Sakura then let her tears free from the cage. Her tears flow freely down her face. She felt the warm hands of her mother wrapping around her in a warm hug.

"Sakura you know I'll do anything to help my baby girl."

With that the two women cried there selves to death.

* * *

><p>Sakura was now looking out the window at the dark scenery in front of her. It was 1 in the morning and she was having troubles sleeping. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on it. Never in her life would she have thought this would happen to her. She then thought of something else. <em>The father... Sasuke<em>. Sasuke was no doubt the father of her baby. Should she tell him. How would he react. Most importantly should she keep it...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**Sorry for any grammar and punctuation errors. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :) Thanks so so much to those who reviewed and did all that stuff. Here's another chapter :) Remember if you got ANY suggestions please pm me or leave it in a review PLEASE :)**

**I don't own Naruto :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura was now out the door, off to school. It had been 2 weeks since her parents found out she was father was so angry he moved into a small apartment in the other side of the city. Sakuras mother was very depressed and had locked her self in her room ever since. Sakura felt like all this was her fault. Sasuke still didn't know. Sakura was trying to figure out how to tell him. She was scared that he would break up with her. She shook her worries away when she climbed into her car and drove off to school. She told Sasuke to stop picking her up because she didn't want to deal with the awkward car rides. Sakura pulled into the school parking lot and got out, locking it. She walked inside the school. It was a little empty because Sakura came early. She couldn't stand being in her own home any more. She walked over to her locker and placed her bag into it. When she closed it she turned and found Sasuke leaning on the locker next to her. He had his eyes close with a frown and crossed arms to go with it. He brought Sakura out of her trance when he spoke.<p>

"Sakura you've been avoiding me haven't you?" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into her emerald eyes.

"No." Was all that came out.

"Look Sakura if you don't want to be with me why don't you just say so?"

"No! That's not it. It's just... Meet me at our special place after school." She sighed. He had to know

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the park bench in the cherry blossom forest. She played with her fingers but looked up when she felt Sasuke's presence sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. She didn't know why but she felt like crying in his arms for hours on end. But she knew that wouldn't be a good idea so she sighed and turned to him<p>

"So what did you want to talk about?" He questioned. When Sakura opened her mouth, nothing came out. She just sat there in his arms.

"Sasuke I'm.." Before she could finish, she broke down and cried in his arms. She could feel her salty tears soaking his shirt but she didn't care, she just had to let it out.

"You're what..?" He tried to pry the rest of my sentence out of me. I took a deep breathe and looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke.. I'm pregnant and it's yours ." It barely came out as a whisper but she finally said it. She felt him stiffen. At that moment she regretted telling him.

"You're pregnant..?" He repeated.

Sakura couldn't speak so just placed her head back into his chest and nodded. They sat there in silence as the news started to sink into him. He suddenly let go and for a second Sakura thought he would get up and never come back but he just sat there with his head in his hands. He looked up and sighed.

"Are you going to keep it." Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. Well we're going to be parents so I guess I'll be there for you." He said

"R-really?" Sakura looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes. Do you're parents know?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah but they didnt take it so brightly." Sakura said.

"Well I'll have to tell my parents too." He looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh.

"How do you think they'll react?" Sakura asked

"Honestly. I don't know. I'll invite you over for dinner, we'll tell them then." he announced.

"Sasuke what if they kick you out or something?" Sakura asked, worry staining her tone.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we have eachother, everything is going to be alright." He turned and gave her a quick peck on the lips before resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"So I'll see you tonight?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah, see you then." She replied before shutting the car door and going into her house.

She went up to her bedroom and pulled out everything she would need for a hot bubble bath. After she was done she shut her door and relaxed in a tub of bubbles. After she was down she opened up her closet and looked for something decent to wear. She knew Sasukes parents didn't like her much. And they defiantly dislike her more when they hear the news. They wanted Sasuke to date a rich girl, preferably one of the daughters of the companies that are allies with them. She thought that maybe if she dressed a little more expensive looking then they would start to like her. She looked through her closet for what seemed like an hour and pulled out a black dress that had sleeves up to her elbows. It was lacy with a soft beige colour fabric under it. She sighed in disappointment but just continued to dress herself. She curled her hair, applied little make-up and slipped on her gold pumps. She was in the middle of her breathing sessions when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom I'm leaving." She called but didn't receive an answer from her mom. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Standing there was Sasuke in a tux. Sakura smiled and thought about how cute he looked. He noticed her odd stare so he just helped her out of her house and into her car. When they were in Sasuke started the car but didn't move. He turned to look at Sakura and sighed.

"Ok so first we're going to have dinner then during dessert, we'll tell them. Okay?" He went over the plan.

"I'm nervous." She blurted out. It was true though, her stomach was making powerful flips. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before pulling out of the driveway and driving off to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

><p>They were seated around table, eating cheesecake. It was dessert time. It was also time for the Uchiha parents to know the big news. Sakura had gone over her lines several times but was still nervous. It was silent until Sasuke broke it with a sentence that Sakura was trying to avoid.<p>

"Mother, Father we have something to tell you." He announced as he squeezed Sakuras hand. Sakura took deep breaths then looked up to face the parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.. I'm pregnant and Sasukes the Father.

Everyone in the room went silent as the two dropped their silverware.

"WHAT!" They both yelled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well thats this chapter :) Hope you enjoyed<strong>

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ EVERYTHING HERE:**

This isnt really a chapter as you can see, its more of a.. poll?

I got this review that said

**SxS: I like it cant wait **

**Sakura should have twins or more xp idk I just luv the idea of them havin more then 1 baby keep up the good work xD**

That got me thinking. I havn't even thought about her kid. So I wanted to ask my loyal readers these questions. I would love it if you answered.

You don't have to answer all of them. Just the ones you want:

1. Do you want twins?

2. What should the gender of the baby be?

3. Do you want the baby to be more like Sakura or more like Sasuke?

If you also have any suggestions please leave them a review. Thank you so much to people who reviewed, alerted, Favorited. TYSVM


	6. chap 5

**First I want to start off with thanking everyone who reviewed, Favorited, alerted etc. TYSVM for answering those questions. I now know what most of my readers want :)**

* * *

><p>Fugakus grip on his fork tightened until his knuckles were white. Mikoto looked from her son's face to her husbands. The room was silent until Mikoto broke it.<p>

"Congratulations." Everyone looked up at her with surprise.

"You-You're not mad?" Sasuke asked, voice bleached with surprise

"Well I-" Mikoto was cut off .

"What? Of course we're mad! You were supposed to marry a girl from one of our ally companies! Now you've-"

"That's all you care about, your stupid company! Stop making me feel like shit. I'm going to be a father and that's final." Sasuke snapped. He got up and grabbed Sakuras hand and dragged her out of the dining room and up to his bedroom. When they got in they both sat on the couch.

"I'm so so sorry..." Sakura tried to finish but was interrupted by a waterfall of tears. Sasuke bit his lip and cradled her in his arms.

"Shh, no it's all my fault. I should have waited and respected your choice." He said as he rubbed her back

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. We could move out and live together if you want."

"Yeah. But can we afford that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Probably not. Unless my parents support us."

"Do you think they will?"

"They better..."

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to a certain locker. She wanted to fix things because she knew she needed to. She spotted the familiar blonde and approached her. The blonde looked at her with a frown and continued to let the locker distract her.<p>

"Ino... I'm so sorry." Ino looked up with a look of obvious hurt, surprise and relief. She smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Damn I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later." She laughed and let Sakura go. She stopped laughing when she saw the look on her best friends face. She nodded, grabbed her hand and made her way to the bathroom which was fortunately empty.

"Sakura what happened." She asked with a hint of worry.

"Ino.." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence without crying. She lashed onto Ino and cried her eyes out. Both ignoring the school bell signalling the start of class. Sakura decided to try again

"Ino.. I'm.. er.. pregnant." She mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers.

"No..."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip.<strong>

**7 months later...**

Sakura felt the cool jelly on her belly. She watched as the doctor stared at the moniter before writing down some notes.

...

"Congratulations you two. You're going to be the parents of twins. A boy and a girl." The doctor smiled and left the room.

"I don't think I could handle that." Sasuke sighed, resting his head in his hands

"Neither can I.. I was thinking. Maybe we should give them up for adoption?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 6. I decided to skip the whole pregnancy. It'll make this story too long :)<strong>

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I don't own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW I find that I write better when I write in P.O.V's so that's what I'm going to do from now on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's P.O.V:<strong>

I was now a week away from my due date and I was scared. Heres a little list of what happened during the months:

1. I'm now friend again with Ino, Hinata and Tenten

2. Word went around my school that I was a slut and got pregnant by every girls "Sasuke-kun"

3. Sasuke's parent learnt to accept the fact that his son was going to be a father at an early age and offered to help us

4. I found out I was going to have twins.

5. I have chosen adoption...

* * *

><p>I walked out of Sasukes car and looked at the small, Victorian house. This was the house that we would move into after the twins would be born. He unlocked the door and we both entered. The house was amazing. It was cosy and vintage, the kind of house I've always dreamed about living in.<p>

"Sakura come on!" I turned to see Sasuke on the stairs. I nodded and followed him up the stairs. We opened doors and peeked in them. Finally we stood in front of the door to our bedroom. He opened the door and we walked in and my jaw immediately hit the floor. The bedroom was massive and beautiful. Everything matched and the window displayed a beautiful view of a forest. I opened the door of the balcony and stepped outside. The forest extending a long mile before changing into tall skyscrapers. I couldn't wait for the twins to be born.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!"<p>

"Ino calm down."

"How can I calm down when I just found out my best friend has chosen adoption!"

I sighed and tried to get Ino to calm down. Tenten and Hinata just sat on the couch and sighed. AFter about 5 minutes Ino let out a long sigh and sat down. She reached over and placed a hand on my swollen belly.

"Shh it's ok babies." I rolled my eyes as she kept murmuring stuff to my belly

"Have you chosen a name?" Tenten asked.

"No. I haven't" I thought for a moment. My twins were going to most likely be born tomorrow and I still didn't have a clue what to name them. Ino suddenly jolted up.

"I know! What about Azumi and Akio?" I placed a finger on my chin and thought about it. They are both really nice names.

"Yeah I like that." Everyone smiled and congratulated me. We then talked about topics that had nothing to do with babies.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

The white light was blinding. All I could hear were my screams and the muffled voices around me. I was in great pain right now and I deeply wished it would end. I could feel the tight squeezes Sasuke was giving to my hands and it always made me feel better. What felt like hours of pain finally ended and next thing I knew I was holding my babies. I stared at them. Typical. I mop of pink hair on the girl and spiky black hair for the boy. Not too long ago they were crying, they were asleep now but I wish they weren't. I wished they would open their eyes so I could gaze into them and realize that these two beautiful creatures were inside me hours ago. I couldn't look away from them. They looked so much like me and Sasuke it killed me that I probably wouldn't see them again. I gave myself a big mental slap. No. I instantly forgot about adoption. I was defiantly keeping them. They are my babies and no one is going to take them. I am-

"Sakura." I look up to see Sasuke, his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"The doctors want to know what we are going to name them." He put his hands in his pockets. Waiting for my reply. I knew he didn't care what names I chose. It was silent for a few seconds before I answered.

"Uh.. Azumi and Akio." He nodded and left the room. A few minutes later the nurse came and took the babies away. Probably to measure them and stuff nurses did. I stared off into space until I heard the door open. In came Ino, Hinata and Tenten. They had gifts in their hands which I assumed was from the babies. They set them down and sat on the couch of the hospital room.

"So when do we get to see them?" Ino asked a bit jumpy. Hinata and Tenten nodded.

"Um I-" I was cut off when the door opened and the 2 nurses walked in. They had the twins in their hands and placed them in the two cribs beside my bed.

"They are seem to be healthy. After this visit please get dressed and sign some paperwork, you can leave after that." I nodded as the nurses smiled and left the room. Ino squealed at the sight of the twins. Hinata and Tenten joined her and the 3 girls were cooing and what ever else people do/say to babies.

"Look after them please? I'm going to go change." Ino just gave a wave. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I took the unattractive hospital gown off and threw it on the ground, replacing it with jeans and a pink top. When I stepped outside I saw Sasuke putting the twins into a pink and blue car seat.

"Where are the girls?" I asked.

"They left. Help me get these two in the car. We're going to find an adoption agency."

"What! No Sasuke. I don't want to give them away." I paniced

"Sakura I really think it's for the best."

"No I want to keep them. They're my babies!" I was now freaking out.

"Fine.. but we don't even have a crib ready or anything."

"We'll figure that all out when we get home." I reached over the pick up the gifts but they weren't there. Sasuke looked at my face and made the confusion fade.

"I already put them in the car. Now come on." He picked up Akio's car seat and headed out the door. I nodded and picked up Azumi's, following Sasukes lead.

* * *

><p>After an hour of shopping for stuff for the twins we made it home. The twins were with Ino. Sasuke and I climbed the stairs and entered on of the 3 empty bedrooms.<p>

"This will be the twins room, when the grow old we can let them have separate rooms." Sasuke informed me. I was about the nod but then changed my mind.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Sasuke asked, confused

"I want the twins to sleep in our room."

"What! Why?"

"I don't feel safe with them in a separate room." Sasuke facepalmed and sighed.

"Fine. They'll sleep in our room and then we'll put them in different rooms." I smiled and nodded. Sasuke smirked and for the next hour or 2, we built the cribs, organized their closet and many other things.

When we were done we both collapsed on the bed. I turned to face Sasuke and put my head on his chest.

"We're going to be great parents."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ: Please leave your ideas in a review or pm me. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Long time no see right? I've been procrastinating and I also lost interest in this story. I'm currently working on two other stories which I hope I get to uploading. So yeah. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter.**** :)**

**I guess I didn't really explain in the last chap.. i think**

**Azumi is the female twin. She has pink hair and onyx eyes**

**Akio is the male twin. Raven hair and green eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV:<strong>

It had been almost 3 months since the twins were born and it feels like I've entered hell. After my father found out I moved out, He packed up and returned. I haven't talked to my parents at all and it was killing me. Sasuke had gotten into the habit of going out almost every day, leaving me behind to take care of the twins. Sometimes I would call up one of the girls and although they tried their best to keep me company and help me, they couldn't be there 24/7. I had tried persuading Sasuke into hiring a maid or 2 but he insisted that we were fine on our own. I shook my negative thoughts away as I tried -again- to focus on Korean soap opera that was airing on the huge TV. After hours of trying to get the twins to sleep I finally succeeded but when I tried to sleep it wouldn't come. I turned the TV off when I heard the door open and close. Sasuke entered the living room, obviously tired by the way he moved sluggishly towards me and sat on the couch.

"Where have you been?" I asked letting the annoyance show.

"Just hanging out with the guys." He replied

Shaking my head, I got up. I turned to him and smirked.

"Well you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I turned around and ran up the stairs before he opened his mouth to retort. I opened the door as mutely as I could so I didn't wake the twins up. Locking the door, I headed to the large bed and jumped on it. The soft, plush pillow instantly made me drowsy. I was so close to entering dream world, until Azumi started to cry which made Akio wake up and cry harder.

"Ugh..."

* * *

><p>"Woah.. you look terrible today, are you alright?" Ino questioned with an arched brow.<p>

"I didn't get enough sleep." I replied, yawning in between.

"Twins keep you up?" Hinata asked.

"Yep." I replied, lying my head down on the desk and closing my eyes, hoping to get at least 5 minutes of sleep. Sadly, the bell rang signalling the start of period 3.

* * *

><p>After paying the baby sitter, I sat on the plush couches in the living room. Rocking a crying Azumi in one hand and rubbing the tummy of Akio who was lying down on his back beside me. I sighed with relief when I heard the door open, signalling the arrival of Sasuke. He walked into the leaving room with a shopping bag. I recognized it as his favorite video game store which meant one thing. He bought a new video game, which is not a good thing. Last time he was hooked on a video game, they didn't talk for weeks because he was too hooked onto it to talk to anyone. Of course during time it got boring.<p>

"Sasuke, come take one of the twins." I pleaded, hoping he would.

"No can do, I just got the new Modern Warfare game. Make me some tomato soup, I'll be down when you call." Without a glance, he ran upstairs into his hangout room. Even if she made him his favorite soup it's not like he actually would come down to eat. He'd probably demand she bring it up for him.

After I finally got Azumi to stop crying, she fell asleep. I listened to her soft breathing. Sometimes I could hardly believe that she had been inside of me for 9 months. I couldn't believe that she was mine. I picked her up along with a half-asleep Akio and put them in their cribs. Azumi in her pink one and Akio in hid blue one. Deciding that I should probably get start on the tomato soup, I headed down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Soups ready!" I called from the foot of the stairs.<p>

"Bring it up!" I heard his loud reply. Shaking my head, I picked his bowl of soup up and proceeded to climb up the stairs. The sound of gunfire and yelling almost made me jump out of my skin. How does he play with the volume so high? Placing the soup on the coffee table in front of him. I turned to him.

"Sasuke, put the volume down, I just got the twins to sleep and you're not helping." I could tell he wasn't listening but it was worth a try. I put the volume down for him which resulted in an angry complaint.

"Sakura! I can't concentrate with the volume so low!" He paused what ever he was doing.

"Well I guess you weren't listening. The twins are sleeping so keep the volume down low." I smirked at his childish acts. I sat beside him and put my arm around him, snuggling my head into the crook of his neck. I smiled when he put down his controller and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips softly. We stayed that way for a good 5 minutes before he remembered his game and pushed me away to continue playing.

* * *

><p>After feeding the twins, Sasuke and I pranced around the room burping the twins. Sasuke burping Akio and I burping Azumi. We sighed in relief a few minutes later when they burped and were placed in their cribs. We whispered a quick good night to the book of them before we headed to our own bed. After a few minutes of pulling the sheets, fixing our pillows and climbing in beside each other. We entered dream world in each others arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HEYY <strong>

**SOOO sorry for the extremely late update. D: **

**R&R **


	9. Chapter Eight

"Well Sakura it seems that you may not pass a lot of your classes-"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Well you missed quite a lot of school last year with the pregnancy and all. You barely passed your classes and right now your failing most of them." The principal noted, sincerity staining her tone.

"I'm trying my hardest, I need to graduate so I can support my babies. What about Sasuke? Is he passing his classes?" I asked questions. Hoping to receive a positive reply.

"Well... his marks are better than yours, but that doesn't mean they're necessarily high." I groaned, throwing my hands to my side and sliding deeper into the chair. I knew they weren't good but at least she was trying to make me feel better. Without another word I got up and left her office. Ino was waiting for me outside and the look on her face told me she felt sorry for me which is something I hate. We walked down the hall to our next and last class of the day. We were closing in on the door when we were stopped by the slut-trio. Karin and her two other friends who didn't really matter.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karin sneered with her high pitched, annoying voice.

"We're going to class, now move." Ino replied. Karin ignored her and turned to look at me. She smirked and pushed her glasses up with her pointer finger.

"Ew, you're the bitch who forced Sasuke to screw you and then got pregnant. Psh and I thought I was the slut." She snapped her fingers, signalling her followers to let out a forced, fake laugh.

"Shut up Karin." I was holding back anger, keeping myself from rubbing her face against a cheese grater.

"Oh your angry. Hm well I don't want to be late, I'm going to the salon after school and can't afford to get a detention. Al right Sakura bye." Karin flipped her hair and strutted off in the opposite direction with her two followers on her tail.

"Ew, so ugly." Ino shuddered and opened the door to the classroom.

"You can say that again and again."

* * *

><p>"Let see... one cup of water, 2 eggs hmm.."<p>

"SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Sighing I put down my cookbook and ran up stairs. I opened the door up to see the twins lying beside each other on the large, changing table and Sasuke standing there with his hands on his face.

"Ah.. Akio just pissed all over my face. Ah... I can't see a thing." He mumbled.

"Go wash your face, I'll continue on from here." I walked past him and changed Akio and Azumi.

"Your a bad, bad boy." I cooed as I tapped Akios chin, earning a gurgled laugh. I picked the twins up carefully, and made my way over to their cribs. Laying Azumi in her baby pink crib and Akio in his navy blue crib. After a 10 minute debate, I decided to give the twins their own room instead if sharing a room with Sasuke and I. I still wish they could have stayed in our room but whatever. I was pulled out of my thoughts when two strong arms wrapped around my face and a head full of silky dark hair landed on my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

* * *

><p>"Ugh go check on them." Sasuke groaned, half asleep.<p>

"I did last time come on I'm tired." I mumbled tiredly. The muffled cries of the baby monitor filling the once quiet room. Our nights consisted of getting up every hour to tend to the babies needs and it was driving me nuts. Sasuke hasn't gone once and I'm so tired, I'm a living zombie the next day.

"Well go again."

"Fine." I wiggled my out of bed and made my way sluggishly to the room beside ours. I picked up the source of the loud screeches (Azumi) and rocked her back and forth. Sometimes she doesn't need to be fed or changed. She just needed someone to hold her and hold her for a loooong period of time. How Akio didn't wake up and join her, I'll never know.

"Shh baby it's ok." I tried to soothe her. Satisfied I put her back in her crib, praying she wouldn't cry. When she didn't, I headed to the door only to be stopped by a loud, high-pitched cry.

* * *

><p><strong>end-<strong>

**I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry I've been really busy and I'm working on a different story, still trying to figure out the plot for it. I've written a few chapters but I deleted them because I really wasn't happy with them. This is a filler chapter but I think this story will end up being a through out the years drabble series, idk we'll see.**

**REVIEW please although I don't think I deserve it. **


End file.
